


The Right Type of Possessiveness

by artemis1967



Category: Supernatural RPF
Genre: Bottom Jared Padalecki, Established Relationship, M/M, Possessive Jared Padalecki, Smut, Top Jensen Ackles
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-22
Updated: 2020-12-22
Packaged: 2021-03-11 02:00:09
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,504
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28247295
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/artemis1967/pseuds/artemis1967
Summary: Jared is very possessive about a particular part of Jensen's anatomy.
Relationships: Jensen Ackles/Jared Padalecki
Comments: 4
Kudos: 274





	The Right Type of Possessiveness

**Author's Note:**

> Based on this video posted by Jensen Ackles: https://positivexcellence.tumblr.com/post/637675208174616576/jensenackles-my-morning-workouts-look-a-little

Jensen's harsh breathing breaks the silence.

Jared wants to smile at that, but he's a man on a mission besides having his mouth full at the moment.

Deliberate movements make Jensen's cock hit Jared's throat while fingers work the rest of the thick length.

Years of practice allow him to swallow Jensen's erection almost completely, almost, because the bowed legs hide an equipment above the average for someone of Jensen's size.

Lying on a pile of pillows, Jensen barely moves, glassy eyes watching Jared intently.

Jensen loves to see his cock in and out of Jared, as he's admitted more than once, which is perfect considering that Jared loves to take Jensen's cock as well.

In and out, pulsing down his throat, and Jared welcomes the invasion. The velvety texture, intense heat, and unique taste always leave him wanting more.

Letting go of the member with a purposely obscene wet popping sound, Jared licks the large head for a few seconds and moans because he knows what it does for his co-star. So, satisfied with Jensen's wrecked state, he smiles, "You know better than that, Jack."

"I just made the video because-" Jared interrupts him by putting a slight pressure around the hard length.

"I don't need a reason." Fingers continue to trail possessively over delicate skin. "All that matters is that you were showing my property on the internet."

Eyebrows raise, although Jensen looks like he's enjoying it so much.

"You make it sound like I was naked." The rough tone, full of arousal, doesn't match Jensen's words.

Jared uses the pre-come dripping in abundance to facilitate the sliding of his hand, but without the pressure and speed necessary to cause an orgasm.

Jensen will come only when he wants to.

"You weren't wearing underwear, and the damn sweatpants had a hole in them."

A smirk flickers at the corner of Jensen's mouth, and Jared is still amazed by the inches of bare, freckled skin even after so many years.

"You're overreacting, sweetheart."

Jared has seen the video a lot of times. He even jerked off for the fucking thing, twice. So, of course, he memorized every detail, and the outline of Jensen's cock was visible under the fabric.

"I'm just taking care of what's mine."

Jensen remains silent while those green eyes burn with excitement, and Jared has to admire the tenacity of his co-star.

Driven by need inundating his body, though, Jared releases Jensen's cock, impatience making him take off his underwear and toss it on the floor quickly.

Eyes still fixed on Jensen's, Jared straddles the pale hips, imitating by pure reflex the usual position for days when he wants to have some control. Jared makes good use of the momentary power, rubbing his ass against the long length deliberately slowly. But the movements send a shiver straight through his body, and he knows he needs to hurry things up as much as Jensen squirming under him is hot as hell. It's no secret that Jensen is a control freak—an aspect that Jared loves, by the way—so seeing him lying down and allowing someone else to take the reins is something special.

His aching cock rubs against Jensen's belly and his hole twitches with the need to be filled. Staring at Jensen's face, Jared lines the leaking head against his entrance and uses his weight to impale himself on the big erection. Muscles resist before giving in and Jared feels the well-known pulsating inside him. The next thing he knows is Jensen's cock fully seated inside his body, where it belongs.

He embraces the burning and soon the uncomfortable sensation that he's so full disappears, leaving only Jensen. And he's so present, so right and perfect that Jared wants to show this to the world. Then he remembers the fucking video and that feeling of possession resurfaces like a phoenix rising from the ashes. Jared moves his hips up and down with a vengeance, taking what belongs to him.

"Mine," he says out loud.

There's no longer any traces of amusement on Jensen's flushed face, just lust and pleasure. As soon as Jared gyrates his hips, he watches hands grab the white sheets and teeth bite the red, lower lip.

"Mine," Jared repeats and can't stifle the sounds when the abuse against his prostate starts feeling good. And it's still humiliating that Jensen can get the most indecent moans out of him without even moving a finger.

The naughty smile reappears as Jared redoubles his efforts, thighs starting to burn as he fucks himself on Jensen's cock.

Grabbing Jensen's right hand, Jared brings it to his groin. "It's you here," he says. "Can you feel it?"

"Yeah." Jensen's voice comes out more low than usual, which makes Jared shudder.

"I feel so full. It's like I can feel you everywhere inside me." Jensen seems fascinated by what he's feeling under his hand. "I'm the only one who can have it, Jen."

Jared barely lets the erect member out of him with each movement, the desire to appropriate this part of Jensen moving his actions.

"I know, just as I am the only one who can have this." Jensen's hands move to Jared's asscheeks, drawing a whimper from him.

Jensen is the only one Jared wants, the only one who can have him in such a passionate way, which it's even scary sometimes because he thinks he doesn't know how to live without Jensen. Not anymore.

Jared's embarrassingly close to coming when he grabs his cock in one hand. Jensen knows what he wants, though, and those beautiful eyes close, but not before a smile that's both boyish and naughty at the same time.

A few more twists of his hips and Jared's whole body seizes up, a tingling feeling spreads over his skin, his hole clenches around Jensen's cock, and with a guttural noise, he reaches his climax, wild and endless and amazing. But he still has enough coherence to mark that constellation of brown dots that's Jensen's skin, reaffirming what belongs to him.

Emptying everything he has to the last drop, Jared smiles at the result. Then, he ignores the wet spots on the soft belly and broad chest and goes to Jensen's face, collecting those on the red lips and flushed cheeks with his tongue. He founds Jensen's mouth again and licks and sucks. "No more showing off on the internet, Jack," Jared warns as Jensen's eyes open and warm hands grab his waist.

"You possessive bastard!" Jensen smiles good-naturedly despite his neglected erection now against Jared's ass.

"Fuck me!" He demands, ecstatic and satisfied after his orgasm.

Before Jared can even register the movement, he's facedown on the bed and content that Jensen's calling the shots again.

Still light-headed, Jared feels his legs being pushed open and Jensen burying himself inside him, just as possessive and wonderful. Certain impulses renew the fire between Jared's legs, and it's Jensen's turn to reaffirm what is his, what has been his since that first night at Jared's apartment fifteen years ago.

Then there's stubble over the tender skin of Jared’s shoulder and Jensen's deep voice against his ear, "Never forget you're not the only possessive in this relationship, sweetheart."

Jesus Christ! It's not just fans who like possessive Jensen.

"I know," Jared whispers, feeling his cock getting fat again. "I know," he repeats unnecessarily.

Knees spread Jared's legs even more, their fingers intertwine, and the familiar weight against his back gets him to the edge again. But this time, when Jared comes, Jensen follows him, taking possession of his insides with his semen.

After that, Jensen collapses on top of him, still buried in him. The grunt is automatic because Jensen may be smaller but he weighs a ton.

"Sorry," Jensen says, and the weight disappears.

Dazed after two mind-blowing orgasms, Jared wants to sleep.

"I didn't think you had it on you, you know?" Jared has strength left just to open his eyes to face a look so smug that, for a moment, he thinks it's Dean Winchester himself smirking at him. "With that girly hair and all."

He rolls his eyes, or at least he tries, which is probably not effective with part of his face buried in the pillow.

"I already have a haircut scheduled for when the shooting is over."

Jensen's expression changes to incredulity, confirming what everyone already knows—Jensen loves his long hair. Within seconds, though, Jensen realizes the lie.

"Dumbass!" He curses and smiles as he puts his head on the pillow again.

"One more slip-up and you'll wear a cock cage."

"You wouldn't dare!" Jensen sounds convinced, but Jared can still hear the doubt behind it.

Needing to prove the seriousness of his statement, Jared reaches for the drawer next to his side of the bed, groping for the object he'd placed there earlier. Fingers close around stainless steel, and the thing is placed on the bed between them under eyes that are wide in surprise.

"Don't try me, Jack."


End file.
